Talk:Tim
Did you read the poem where "Nuncle Tim" was mentioned? I found absolutely no evidence that the Tom of that Poem actually was meant to be Tom Bombadil, more likely a Hobbit lad named Tom was intended. So No Maia Spirit Uncle of Tom Bombadil, probably...--Haerangil (talk) 04:25, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Didn't you read the article I wrote? Tim is about as much a "nuncle" as Radagast is a cousin of Gandalf. All the legends have a bases in truth: Tarlang, Man in the Moon, the Rider, etc. I strongly feel that Tim could have been a spirit of Arda not having any relation to Tom Bombadil. The poem specifically talks about Tom Bombadil and not a Hobbit named Tom. So I don't really understand the issue here. Moran half valar (talk) 14:43, May 28, 2017 (UTC) :Song About Old Troll By J. R. R. Tolkien more J. R. R. Tolkien Troll sat alone on his seat of stone, And munched and mumbled a bare old bone; For many a year he had gnawed it near, For meat was hard to come by. Done by! Gum by! In a cave in the hills he dwelt alone, And meat was hard to come by. Up came Tom with his big boots on. Said he to Troll: "Pray, what is yon? For it looks like the shin o' my nuncle Tim, As should be a-lyin' in graveyard. Caveyard! Paveyard! This many a year has Tim been gone, And I thought he were lyin' in graveyard." "My lad," said Troll, "this bone I stole. But what be bones that lie in a hole? Thy nuncle was dead as a lump o' lead, Afore I found his shinbone. Tinbone! Thinbone! He can spare a share for a poor old troll, For he don't need his shinbone." Said Tom: "I don't see why the likes o' thee Without axin' leave should go makin' free With the shank or the shin o' my father's kin; So hand the old bone over! Rover! Trover! Though dead he be, it belongs to he; So hand the old bone over!" "For a couple o' pins," says Troll, and grins, "I'll eat thee too, and gnaw thy shins. A bit o' fresh meat will go down sweet! I'll try my teeth on thee now.* Hee now! See now! I'm tired o' gnawing old bones and skins; I've a mind to dine on thee now." *read by Tolkien on the tape: Thee'll be a nice change from thine nuncle. Sunkle! Drunkle! I'm tired of gnawing old bones and skins; Thee'll be a nice change from thine nuncle." But just as he thought his dinner was caught, He found his hands had hold of naught. Before he could mind, Tom slipped behind And gave him the boot to larn him. Warn him! Darn him! A bump o' the boot on the seat, Tom thought, Would be the way to larn him. But harder than stone is the flesh and bone Of a troll that sits in the hills alone. As well set your boot to the mountain's root, For the seat of a troll don't feel it. Peel it! Heal it! Old Troll laughed, when he heard Tom groan, And he knew his toes could feel it. Tom's leg is game, since home he came, And his bootless foot is lasting lame; But Troll don't care, and he's still there With the bone he boned from it's owner. Doner! Boner! Troll's old seat is still the same, And the bone he boned from it's owner Source: https://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/song-about-old-troll-lord-of-the-rings-by-j-r-r-tolkien --Haerangil (talk) 23:53, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Okay, would you like me to delete him being a spirit then? I apologize, I just thought that all poems and legends had a bases of truth. Let me know if you want me to delete Tim the Spirit, and erase him off of the Spirits of Arda page. Sorry. Moran half valar (talk) 03:57, June 2, 2017 (UTC)